


Screw These Confusing Emotions

by RyuErrison



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bromance, Confusion, F/F, F/M, Kismesis, M/M, Matesprtieship, Moirailship, Rape, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuErrison/pseuds/RyuErrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what we have here is a series i am dedicating to my own John. (I am the Dave of our cosplay group). A lot of it will be directed towards John/Dave stuff and EriSol (Also for my John and my Eridan and Sollux). of course, for my Kanaya, i'll be throwing some RoseMary in there for her :) hope you guys enjoy. and if there are any shippings or ideas you want to see put into place, let me know and i'll try my best to give you what you want. (series will be quite long so don't hesitate to ask)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh Shit Here Comes John

Dave was sitting in the corner of his room alone pondering the events of his day when a familiar sound broke the ironic silence he was attempting to accomplish. He looked over to his computer to realize that his sister was attempting to pester him.

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 13:23pm --

TT: Dave

TT: we need to talk

TG: oh shit sounds serious

TT: Dave, now is not the time for your usual antics.

TG: geez

TG: ok, what is it?

TT: I know you are falling for John and you need to tell him how you feel

TG: woah

TG: what the fuck rose? dropping a huge ass bomb on my merry parade

TT: look, he is going through a hard time right now and I do know that you like him. just tell him already.

TG: I dunno where you got this idea of me crushing on Egbert, but he's my bro and that wouldn't happen

TT: oh come on dave

TT: how long are you going to partake in these childish antics

TT: when I confessed my love I felt better

TT: that's what you need to do

TG: look, I know you have your way of doing things, but I have mine, and telling my goofy best friend that I secretly have a giant crush on him is not on the top of my to do list

TT: i know this is hard for you

TT: but you need to trust me

TT: tell him it'll be okay

TG: you can be such a bitch sometimes

TT: thank you

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 13:35pm --

Dave sat there staring at the screen reflecting on the conversation for a moment. "How the fuck did she find out?" he pondered. "I mean, it's not like i dropped any hints or anything. She must have some amazing people skills.

There was another ding notifying Dave that a new person was pestering him. he looked up to the computer and saw that it was John.

"Well shit. I wonder what he wants." Dave clicked a couple of times and entered the conversation.

 

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 13:47pm --

 

EB: Dave!

EB: davedavedavedavedavedavedave

EB: d

EB: a

EB: v

EB: e

TG: jesus john

TG: what is it?

EB: Dave! I'm on my way to the meteor you're on!

TG: what? how? right now?

EB: i figured out how to use my windy thing to get over there after discovering your location.

TG: cool

TG: how long?

EB as soon as i am done talking to you i'll be going

TG: then what are you talking to me for? get going bro

EB: ok

EB see you soon man

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 13:52pm --

Dave ran out of his room to find Rose and tell her the news. He passed through a series of hallways and ran over a couple trolls, who scolded him as he ran, and finally made it to Rose's room. He knocked, but no one answered. He opened the door slowly and saw a flash of black. Did she have Kanaya in there? 

"Rose!" he shouted.

He knocked again.

"Rose?!" he opened the door and found Terezi in there. 

"Terezi?" he stopped. "Why are you in Rose's room?"

"Is that you cool kid?" she smiled. "Rose let me borrow her knitting needles. I was just returning them." she held up a pair of Rose's old knitting needles.

"Oh, well have you seen Rose? I've got something to tell her." Dave looked around as if she might be hiding.

Terezi set the needles down and made her way to the door. "Last I knew, her and Kanaya were on their way to the kitchen to get a snack."

"Thanks." he replied exiting and heading toward the kitchen. 

"No problem!" she called out after him.

Dave made his way down the hall toward the kitchen with a huge ass smile on his face. "I'm gonna get to see my bro finally."


	2. John's Arrival and Shit Hitting the Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has now arrived, but Gamzee is sober....

Dave walked into the kitchen  panting from the running he had just done. "Rose?" he said looking around frantically.

Kanaya appeared from behind  a counter. "Dave? What are you looking for?"

He jumped when he heard Kanaya, who hadn't been there before. "Oh. It's you. I was just looking for Rose. I've got something to tell her about John."

Rose then appeared from a different location. "What is this you need to tell me about John?"

"Jesus!" Dave jumped. "What is it with random chicks popping out of nowhere today?"

"I apologize, I didn't mean to scare you, Now, what is it?"

Dave paused for a moment collecting his thoughts. "Oh yeah! John has apparently discovered our location and is on his way here now. He said something about his windy power. Maybe that'll give him oxygen as he floats through space? I dunno. But, he'll be here momentarily."

"That's wonderful." said Rose. She drew out a strawberry from the container she was holding and bit into it. "Well, I think you should be his welcome committee. So go on."

"Whatever Rose." He felt his face suddenly become warmer. ' _Shit am I blushing?'_ he thought.  _'Striders don't blush.'_ He quickly ran toward the door and into the hallway.

"Why are you so insistent on getting those two together?" said Kanaya. "What if John doesn't think of Dave in that way?"

Rose smiled and laughed a little. "No one else knows what I happen to know." She handed Kanaya a strawberry.

 

~+~+~+~

 

John stepped onto the meteor and took a deep breath. "Wow, that was a weird experience. Am I in the right place?"

Dave burst through a door and ran toward him. "John?"

"Dave?" said John. "Is that really you?"

Dave paused to catch his breath. "Yeah man...." he stared at John for a moment and stood up straight. "Woah."

"What? Am I not what you were expecting?" he looked worried.

"No, it's just....you're really uh...."

John blushed. "Really what?"

"Short."

There was a moment of silence between the two.

"I'm not  _that_ short. I mean, you're like really tall." said John.

Dave stared a moment at his friend.  _'Fuck. I wanna hug him.'_

"Uh...Dave? Why are you staring at me now?" A worried John asked.

"What? Oh.Uh....come here and give me a tender first meeting embrace, man. You deserve it." Dave bent down and hugged his friend awkwardly until a ding cried out from both of them.

They let go and looked at their Pesterchums. It was Karkat making some vain attempt to get everyone's attention for a while with a memo.

 

CURRENT carcinoGeneticist [CCG] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board FRUITY RUMPUS ASSHOLE FACTORY. 

 

CCG: OK. BEFORE WE HAVE ANOTHER CATASTROPHIC MESS ON OUR HANDS, I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE THE OPPORTUNITY TO SAY THAT GAMZEE HAS GONE SOBER.

CCG: SO BASICALLY, RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIVES.

CCG: WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER SHITLOAD OF BODIES LAYING AROUND LIKE THE FUCKING FIRST TIME AND A CRAZED VAMPIRE SUCKING THE BLOOD OF DEAD TROLLS.

CCG: THIS APPLIES TO EVERYONE CURRENTLY ON THE METEOR. HUMANS ARE INCLUDED. YOUR PUNY LIVES ARE ALSO IN DANGER.

PAST  terminallyCapricious [PTC] 49:18 HOURS AGO responded to memo.

PTC: uH...sHoUlD i Be CoNcErNeD aBoUt ThE sItUaTiOn? 

PTC: HoNk :o)

CCG: NO GAMZEE. THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU....YET. YOU JUST GO EAT YOUR SLIME PIES AND OBNOXIOUSLY HONK YOUR HORNS.

PTC: sUrE tHiNg MoThErFuCkEr.

CURRENT carcinoGeneticist [CCG] RIGHT NOW banned PAST terminallyCapricious from responding to memo.

CURRENT turntechGodhead [CTG] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

CTG: shit man. john just got here and he already has to deal with a crazy juggalo.

CCG: WAIT. JOHN'S HERE?

CURRENT ectoBiologist [CEB] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

CEB: yeah.

CEB: hey there karkat!

CCG: THAT'S JUST GREAT. ANOTHER HUMAN WE HAVE TO FIND A ROOM FOR.

CCG: OF COURSE. THERE IS STILL THE MATTER AT HAND.

CURRENT terminallyCapricious [CTC] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

CTC: what's all the rucus, motherfucker?

CCG: OH GOD.

CTC: DON'T BE MOTHERFUCKIN SCARED.

CTC: take a moment and think of all the...beautiful paintings your blood will make....

CURRENT turntechGodhead [CTG] RIGHT NOW banned CURRENT terminallyCapricious [CTC]from responding to memo.

CTG: jegus. that guy is creepy when he's sober....

Dave looked up from his screen and saw Gamzee. "Shit. John, RUN!"

John looked up and the two sprinted off toward safety.

 


	3. SHITSHITSHITSHIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee is after John and Dave and Tavros is doing all he can to create a slime pie by searching through Gamzee's room to find the recipe.

John and Dave sprinted toward Dave's room only to find the door had been ripped off it's hinges.

"Damn it Equius!" Dave shouted.

They kept going down the hall glancing backward occasionally to find the juggalo still on their tail. After a series of twists and turns, they ended up in one of the troll's rooms. It appeared to be Eridan's. 

"Quick. Get in there!" Dave pointed to the vat of sopar slime and the both jumped in and held their breath. They listened to the sound of the insane juggalo marching down the hallway. After he had passed, they got out of the slime and proceeded to find somewhere else to hide.

 

~+~+~+~

 

(now in memo)

 

CTG: jegus. that guy is creepy when he's sober....

CURRENT adiosToreador [CAT] RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 

CAT: uHHH....

CAT: sO I AM IN GAMZEE'S ROOM, aND I AM LOOKING FOR HIS SLIME PIE RECIPE,

CAT: oNCE I FIND IT, sOMEONE WILL HAVE TO MAKE THE PIE

CCG: PERFECT! AT LEAST SOMEONE IN THIS SHITHOLE HAS SOME COMMON SENSE.

CURRENT gallowsCalibrator [CGC] RIGHT NOW reponded to memo

CGC: 1'LL M4K3 TH3 PI3.

CGC: TH4T W4Y 1 COULD B3 OF SOM3 4SSIT4NC3.

CTG: ok. finally outran the motherfucker.

CTG: what's this about pie?

CCG: WHEN GAMZEE EATS SOPAR SLIME HE GETS HIGH. WHEN HE DOESN'T, HE GOES SOBER. 

CTG: wait....don't you guys like sleep in that stuff.

CGC: W3LL Y3S. BUT G4MZ33 34TS 1T.

CEB: gross

CURRENT caligulousAquarium [CCA] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

CCA: hey. Umm....so Gam is runnin down the hall and Davve and John are in my room. 

CTG: wait. How do you know that?

CCA: I can see you idiot. Look up. 

CEB: oh hi Eridan.

CCA: wwhy are you in here?

CTG: wwe were running from Gamzee and hid in here.

CTG: Goddamit. Your stupid is contagious.

FUTURE terminallyCapricious [FTC] 13:10 HOURS FROM NOW responded to memo.

FTC: uH....iS tHeRe A rEaSoN tAvRoS iS pAsSeD oUt In My HoRn PiLe?

FTC: HoNk :o)

CCG: GAMZEE. ARE YOU SOBER?

FTC: hIgH aS fUcK mOtHeRfUcKeR.

CCG: GOOD. UMMM.....I HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT TAVROS. JUST HANG IN THERE.

FUTURE terminallyCapricious [FTC]ceased  responding to memo.

CAT: uHHH, i FOUND THE RECIPE. 

CGC: OK 1 4M ON MY W4Y.

CURRENT gallowsCalibrator [CGC] ceased responding to memo.

CAT: uHHH, i THINK I HEAR GAMZEE COMING, i AM GONNA PLAY DEAD ON THE HORN PILE FOR NOW.

CURRENT adiosToreador [CAT] ceased responding to memo. 

CCG: OK. LET'S GET THIS SORTED OUT.


	4. Dave's Confession and Erisol Yaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave finally admits his love for John and Eridan and Sollux start hooking up and find that they are the perfect kismesises for each other. Rose and Kanaya have an argument. Will it be resolved? Find out below.

Terezi sauntered toward the kitchen after receiving the recipe from Tavros through their Trollian chat. She sniffed around trying to find the ingredients she needed for the slime pie. She already had the slime, which she obtained from her own sleeping pod. After gathering everything that she needed, she began her important work as quickly, and efficiently as she could.

 

~+~+~+~

 

Dave and John sat in Eridan's closet waiting out the situation. 

"Hey Dave." John whispered closely to Dave's ear. The heat of his breath made Dave blush madly, not that John could see, as they were in a dark closet.

"Y-yeah man? What is it?" Dave stuttered out. 

"How long do you think we'll be in here? There's not a lot of space for two people in here." John's shoulder was rubbing up against Dave's arm, and their legs were awkwardly on top of each other from lack of space.

"I dunno." Dave said and tried to turn away, but to no avail.

"Hey, are you okay Dave?" John said worriedly.

Dave remembered what Rose had said earlier.

TT: when i confessed my love i felt better

"I-uh..." Dave swallowed and sucked in a large breath. "The truth is that I like you, like I like like you and i don't know if you like like me, but Rose said I would feel better if I told you but I was too nervous to say anything before because I thought it would ruin our friendship if I said anything, and I just want you to understand how I feel even if you don't feel that way because god I love you, man." he said in one breath.

John laughed a little. "Dave, I am coming out of the closet....figuratively, of course, because I don't wanna be killed be an insane juggalo. I love you too." 

Dave grabbed what he hoped was John's face and made his lips find John's kissing him passionately. They twisted their bodies so that they were facing each other and John was sitting in Dave's lap with hid legs wrapped around Dave's waist.

John grabbed Dave's hair and gently tugged on it, while Dave's hand traveled down John's lower back and the other to John's shoulder.

 

~+~+~+~

 

Eridan stood in his room. He heard noises in his closet that he didn't want to know why they were being made. He simply made a disgusted face and walked toward Sollux's room.

"Sol?" he called out.

"What do you want Ampora?" Sollux said from his computer.

"Wwell....it's just that....Davve and John are in my closet and I heard noises comin out of there that I didn't wwant to hear. I came here hoping you'd let me hide in here wwith you, so I don't havve to hear those noises." Eridan said in his usual whiny british accent.

"If John and Dave were having sex in my closet, I wouldn't wanna be there either. Fine. You can stay, just don't bug me." Sollux replied over his shoulder.

"Thank you Sol."

"Whatever."

About ten minutes passed and Eridan was already so bored that he was pestering Sollux in every way possible.

"Sol....Sol....Sol....Sol" Eridan said, poking Sollux every time he mentioned his name. "Soooooooooooooolllllllll."

"What do you fucking want?" Sollux said angrily, turning to the troll that was annoying him.

"I wwant to do something fun." Eridan said.

"Like what? What could you possibly want to do that involves me?"

"I don't knoww." Eridan said. He fell onto Sollux's floor. "solsolsolsolsolsolsolsolsolsolsolsolsolsolsolsolsolsolsolso-"

Eridan's annoying repetition of Sollux's name was interrupted by Sollux's lips coming into contact with his own. Eridan fell silent.

"Ugh, finally got you to shut up." Sollux sighed.

Eridan blushed bright purple and crawled over to Sollux. He kissed him again. It just felt so warm and tender. He didn't know what else to do. His mind said he hated Sollux, but his body disagreed. 

Sollux leaned into the kiss. ' _What am I doing?'_ he thought. _'I hate this guy....so why does this feel so right?'_

Eridan removed Sollux's shirt and began placing kisses on his toned abdomen.

Sollux moaned with pleasure and grabbed Eridan's hair, bringing Eridan's lips back up to his own.

"I-I fucking....hate you." Sollux said between kisses.

"I hate you too." Eridan replied, taking his own shirt off this time.

Sollux removed Eridan's pants and laughed at his purple seahorse boxers.

Eridan, in turn, did the same and laughed at Sollux's yellow honey bee underwear.

 

~+~+~+~

 

John lifted up Dave's shirt and put his hands on Dave's chest. His own shirt had been discarded minutes before as well as his pants.

Dave pulled his own pants off and put his hands back onto John. They traveled down his back slowly to John's underwear.

There was a noise outside the closet. Both of them stopped.

"ARE THERE ANY MOTHERFUCKERS IN HERE?" said Gamzee's voice outside the door. "I would really motherfuckin appreciate if someone would let me paint murals with their blood...."

John and Dave quickly and quietly found their clothes and put them on to the best of their ability. 

Meanwhile, Eridan and Sollux were off somewhere else having hate sex.

Gamzee left the room. Dave opened the closet door. "We need new hiding spot." Dave said quietly.

John looked at Dave and then to himself. "Dude. That's my shirt." 

Dave looked down and laughed. "Oops. Oh well. We've gotta go man."

"What is people ask why we switched shirts? We can't exactly tell them we couldn't see whose shirts we were putting on after having sex in Eridan's closet."

"True...." Dave said. "Tell them we switched because we were doing impersonations of each other since we just met in person for the first time."

"Okay." John smiled and Dave blushed. That dorky grin snuck its way into his heart.

Dave grabbed John's hand and they started running....again. The juggalo behind them and the world ahead.

"Where are we going Dave?" asked John after he was pulled away unexpectedly.

"We gotta find Rose and Kanaya." said Dave. "They'll know a place we can hide."

 

 


	5. TH3 P13 1S R34DY and Dave's Epidemic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pie has been made and a brave hero is on his way to administer it to Gamzee. Meanwhile, Dave is at a loss at how to tell his friends that he is with John. John is unaware that there is any such situation at hand and blindly ignores it all together. What will happen?

John and Dave were sprinting through hallway after hallway, searching around every corner for Rose and Kanaya, who were no where to be found.

"What if Gamzee got them?" John said.

"Don't say that man. I don't want you talking that way." Dave Looked over at John. "Besides, Rose is a tough chick and Kanaya has a chainsaw. I'm sure they can handle themselves."

Almost completely out of breath, the two of them decided to stop for a moment to rest. The sound of a giggling troll could be heard near by.

"T-Terezi? Is that....you?" Dave tried to speak between his gasping for air.

"Dave?" she sniffed the air. "It is you. I'm in the kitchen!"

Dave and John walked around the corner and into the doorway to the kitchen. 

"Oh." said John upon arrival. "Are you making that pie thingy?" 

"Yeah." Terezi laughed. "You know," she inquired. "This stuff could kill a human, and it is toxic for most trolls to ingest as well. It makes me wonder what kind of weird family Gamzee comes from to be able to eat this stuff." She sniffed the air once again. "Ugh....And it smells awful."

Dave grabbed a bottle out of the fridge. "What the hell is this?" he read the label. "Centaur Milk?"

"That's Equius'. He drinks that stuff like you drink apple juice." Terezi replied.

"Oh, okay....it's still weird..." He kept sifting through the fridge pushing aside bottles and containers of food and liquid he didn't care to know what was in them until he found what he had been searching for. "Aha! Found you." He pulled out two bottles of apple juice and tossed one to John.

"Dave, this looks like pee." John twisted open the cap and took a sip.

"And yet you still drink it?"

"I'm thirsty, so I'm gonna drink it even if it looks like urine."

Just then, Rose and Kanaya sauntered back into the kitchen. 

"John, you made it!" Rose smiled. "I'm glad to see you....are you wearing Dave's shirt?"

John looked down. "What? Oh yeah, Dave and I were doing impressions of each other in Eridan's room earlier. We were trying to make up for some lost time, so yeah."

"I see." said Kanaya. "Well, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, John." She smiled and let go of Rose's hand to shake his. He took it.

"Uh...yeah. Sure. Nice meeting you, Kanaya. I have heard a lot about you from Rose." 

Kanaya looked over at Rose.

Rose blushed a little. "Well, there is a lot to say about you. You're quite the individual."

"As are you, Rose." 

There was a dinging noise interrupting the conversation.

"The pie is done." said Terezi. "Someone needs to get it to Gamzee."

Terezi pulled out a husktop.

 

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 7:08 pm

 

GC: H3Y. SO WE HAV3 TH3 P13.

CG: GOOD!

CG: GREAT ACTUALLY.

CG: WHERE IS IT?

GC: 1N TH3 K1TCH3N. 

GC: DUH.

GC: WH4T 4R3 YOU SOM3 K1ND OF 1D1OT?

CG: LOOK. 

CG: THIS IS A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION

CG: SO EXCUSE MY IGNORANCE TOWARD THE LOCATION OF BAKED GOODS.

GC: W3LL 1T'S H3R3

GC: AND 1 DON'T D3L1V3R. 

gallowsCalibratior [GC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 7:12 pm

 

Karkat jumped from his chair and grabbed a pair of sickles before heading out. He cautiously poked hie head out of his door and scanned the hallway to either side. After he decided it was safe, he ran in the direction of the kitchen.

"I'm coming Terezi." Karkat said under his breath as he ran. "I'm going to get Gamzee to eat that pie and save everyone."

 

~+~+~+~

 

Dave looked around and then proceeded to tap John's shoulder.

"Yeah, Dave?" John said turning to face him.

"We....uh" started Dave. "we should probably switch back into our own shirts." He blushed, and despite the cool composure he kept, John could tell he was flustered.

John simply smiled. "Sure, Dave." he pulled of Dave's shirt, revealing his pale slender skin.

Dave blushed even more, pulling John's shirt over his head.

John stared intensely at Dave's toned abdomen and swallowed hard. 

Dave saw him staring and quickly grabbed his shirt and tossed John's onto his face.

"Hey!" John said, startled by Dave's sudden maneuver. "Are you alright Dave?"

Dave turned away and pulled his shirt over his head. "I'm fine."

Just then, Karkat burst through the door of the kitchen. He was panting and attempted a sentence. "P-p-pie....where?" 

Terezi handed it off to him and he disappeared out the door just as quickly as he'd arrived, sprinting towards Gamzee's room, trying not to drop the pie. 

Rose seemed to notice Dave's disposition and commented, "Dave? Is everyhing alright?"

He twitched a little at the sound of his name. "I'm fine." He replied again.

John was confused by Dave's sudden change in behavior, but since he didn't want to embarrass him, he said nothing.

"Dave. Don't give me that." said Rose. "Something is obviously wrong."

He looked in her direction, but she couldn't see his eyes underneath his shades. For a moment, she was tempted to remove them so she could see the look he was giving her, but by now she knew well enough that Dave's eyes were not something you could just look into and forget about. She had seen them before, and the memory often gave her nightmares. She'd never forget that look of anger and the fire burning behind his demonic, red eyes....

A sudden comment broke her flashback.

"John and I are uh....we are going out now and we didn't know how to tell everyone but I feel like I can trust you because thanks to you, I worked up the courage to tell him in the first place." He said it all quickly, and in a single breath." he blushed intensely and John did as well.

John almost giggled a little. "That's why you were acting all weird? Dude, you could have just told me that. I'm not afraid of telling everyone."

"No." said Dave. "I have to be the one to do it. Well....you can tell everyone but Karkat. I need to tell him."

"Oh?" said John. "Were you two....a uh....thing?"

"No no no." Dave replied quickly. 'Nothing like that. He just um...he has kind of been blatantly hitting on me for a while. I feel that the news should come from me."

"Oh, okay then." John smiled and put his hand on Dave's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry. Everything is going to work out alright."

Dave looked at the dorky grin on John's face, and couldn't help but smile in return.

"I do have one request though." John said.

Dave raised an eyebrow. "Oh. And what would that be?"

"I have never seen your eyes. Please let me look at them." he blushed.

Dave chuckled. "Is that all?" He removed his shades and looked into John's eyes. John could see the love and passion. All of Dave's feeling were visible behind those cherry-red eyes of his. They were so beautiful he teared up.

Dave quickly put his sunglasses back on. "I'm sorry. Is something wrong?"

"No." replied John wiping away a tear. "Your eyes are so beautiful, and honest." he smiled. "I could look at them for all of eternity."

Dave pulled John in and hugged him tightly. For this moment, everything was just as it should be, and he wasn't going to waste the opportunity.

 

 

 


End file.
